10 things I hate about you TVD AU
by Randallion
Summary: Alaric's only rule that his daughter's, Bonnie and Elena, have to live by is that when Bonnie starts dating, so can Elena. When Damon shows interest in Elena, she's desperate to find someone to date her sister. She convinces new kid Stefan to help her out. Stefan, who also likes Elena, convinces Damon to pay rebel Kol Mikaelson to date Bonnie. Contains swearing. Rated T to be safe.


Everyone who went to Mystic Falls High School knew that the Saltzman Sisters were off limits. They weren't allowed to date under any circumstances, it was one of their father's rules. Matt did try to explain this to newcomer, Stefan Salvatore, but he was all gooey eyed over Elena. Ah, Elena. The youngest Saltzman sister. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, always wore cute little sundresses to capture the attention of every boy in the town.

"Wow, she's..." Stefan had to remind himself how to breathe. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, not that he had seen that many, but still. She was beautiful.

"Off limits and out of your league" Matt finished for him but Stefan paid no mind, the girl was too beautiful to be distracted from.

"Off limits?" Stefan asked, did she have a boyfriend?

"Weren't you listening to me? Her father has this rule, neither of the Saltzman sisters are allowed to date. They're not even allowed to kiss someone, apparently their dad is a doctor who works on the maternity ward and he's paranoid that they'll get pregnant. So yeah, _off limits_" Matt emphasised those two words, trying to drill it into Stefan's skull that he couldn't be with Elena. Not because he wouldn't be able to, but because her dad was one scandalous kiss away from making her go to school wearing an electric fence around her.

"Has she always been so-" Stefan began again, but Matt sighed in annoyance.

"Selfish? Vain? Conceited? Yes" Matt said.

"Stop putting words in my mouth. I was going to say beautiful, charming and-" Matt cut the love struck new boy off for the third time.

"A total bitch. She doesn't care about anybody but herself. Listen buddy, even if she wasn't the humanised form of a cold shower, girls like that, don't go for guys like us" Matt said, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"She goes for guys like him" Matt pointed in the direction of Damon. Labelled by girls as the hottest guy since Leonardo DiCaprio. Resident asshole. That same resident asshole was winking at Elena, who giggled with her best friend Rebekah before moving to get to class.

"That's Damon. Spoiled little rich boy who owns far too much hair gel. And if Damon decides he's interested in Elena, you won't even get within breathing distance of her" Matt explained, but Stefan wasn't listening. His eyes were following Elena across the courtyard.

"Dude, stop! It isn't going to happen!" Matt said and Stefan finally pulled his eyes away from her. Which was a remarkably difficult task. Her thin, white sundress with bright red cherries patterned all over it was exposing to much of her leg for Stefan to cope.

"I'm going to make this simple for you. She wears dresses like that to make guys like us fall at our feet. She bats her eyelashes too much to manipulate guys like us into doing what she wants.

"Why not? Maybe if I just talk to her, we'll hit it off" Stefan said hopefully and Matt realised that this kid wasn't going to drop the idea of Elena any time soon.

"If you want to talk to her so badly, I hear she's looking for a French partner to study with" Matt said and Stefan's eyes might aswell have been throbbing hearts from a cartoon.

"That's great!" Stefan exclaimed hopefully, he could actually have a chance with this girl. He could just imagine them walking through the streets of Paris now, hand in hand and in love. He'd buy her a single rose and she'd kiss him on the cheek.

"Do you speak French?" Matt asked.

"No, but I will. For her" Matt rolled his eyes and a loud car honk made the two boys jump.

"Get out of the way!" Bonnie shouted, screaming 'Assholes' as she drove past.

"Jesus, who's she?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, that girl was oddly terrifying.

"That, Romeo, is your dearest Juliet's sister. That's Bonnie Saltzman, famous for being the biggest bitch in Mystic Falls. She's a very opinionated, nonconforming feminist who will punch you in the throat for breathing too loudly. Glad we cleared that up. Can we go to class now, please?" Matt dragged Stefan into the school and into Biology. With Elena's image still edged into Stefan's brain.

Bonnie slammed her car door. What breed of dumbass just stands in the middle of the car park. She's been here not even 5 minutes and the urge to commit homicide is worming it's way into her. Her best (only) friend Caroline makes her way over to her.

"Ready for English with Mr Gilbert?" Caroline asked, pushing the doors of the school open.

"Hell no"


End file.
